House Tharashk
House Tharashk is a human and half-orc dragonmarked house that has just recently begun spreading throughout Khorvaire, though it is still heavily based in The Shadow Marches. The house is the second youngest of the Dragonmarked Houses. Its members are renowned prospectors, bounty hunters, and inquisitives. Tharashk is the only house to hire monstrous laborers and mercenaries from Droaam, with whom they have an alliance. "We are hunters in a world of tribex." - ''Kalaash'arrna, Tharashk inquisitive. Dragonmark House Tharashk possesses the Mark of Finding. This mark grants various magical benefits related to locating people and objects which in turn has led to their fame for bounty hunting. '''3.5 Edition: '''In the 3.5 edition Eberron Campaign Setting (page 64) the Mark of Finding can be taken as a feat for player characters. In its least form it grants the character the ability to cast ''identify, know direction ''or ''locate object. Additionally the character receives a +2 on search checks. In its lesser form it grants helping hand ''or ''locate creature. ''In its greater form it grants ''find the path. '' '''4th Edition: '''In the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide the Mark of Finding can be taken as a feat which grants the player the ability to shift into a square that an adjacent enemy who is granting combat advantage has just vacated. The character also learns four rituals including Detect Secret Doors and and Detect Object. History with the Mark of Finding upon him.]] Around 1000 years ago the Mark of Finding made its first appearance on members of three Shadow Marches clans. The clans were the Torrns, The Velderans and the Aashtas. Word of master huntsmen from the Shadow Marches who possessed an unknown dragon mark soon spread throughout Khorvaire. In the late 600's YK a group of House Sivis Gnomes decided to go in search of this dragon mark and upon discovering the three clans they helped them form House Tharashk. Though new to the civilized world of the Five Nations and the rest of Khorvaire, Tharashk found its purpose relatively fast and adapted well. Being master hunters wasn't enough to survive in this new world so upon learning of the high demand and value of Dragonshards, Tharashk decided to compete in trade and business. Dragonshard trade not only helped Tharashk earn its place in Khorvaire but created its wealth and influence. Despite this there are many who distrust Tharashk calling them "graybloods". Last War When the Last War began Tharashk had little interest and intervention and the war was the same in return. The war had no effect on Tharashk's trade as it occurred in the wilds and Shadow Marches. The only times Tharashk was called upon was for search and rescue missions which felt more like a charity than business. The war finally came to Tharashk in its later stage though not in anyway they'd expect. The war led to the rise of Droaam as a nation and House Tharashk took advantage of this by negotiating trade deals and eventually an alliance. '''Terminology' The word Tharashk is Orc for "united". Hierarchy House Tharashk is governed by a council named the Triumvirate which has only three members, each one a representative from the three major clans. The current three triumvirs are Daric d'Velderan, Khundar'aashta and Maagrim Torrn d'Tharashk. Tharashk Clans Unlike other dragonmarked houses Tharashk's clans are incredibly important and they are not as united as their peers. It is uncommon for a Tharashk house member to refer to themselves as d'Tharashk and the use of their clan name is more prominent. The three main clans are Aashta, Torrn and Velderan, though these aren't the only clans that make up Tharashk, smaller clans tend to be aligned with one of them. Although the clans do their best to work together for the sake of the house, heirs often put the interests of their clan before the house, which has led to many feuds. Notable Members * Daric d'Velderan * Khundar'aashta * Maagrim Torrn d'Tharashk * Khundran d'Torrn * Urlev Torrn * Kalaash'arrna * Kava Velderan Joining House Tharashk Family ties are important to those in House Tharashk, so the only way to become a member is through marriage. Though the house is a union of orc and Shadow March human cultures the house accepts anyone regardless of race, so long as they share their values. The house also takes in those who have no dragonmark and use them in the mercantile fields. Heirs of House Tharashk live hard lives and are encouraged to practice a wide range of skills. Experts, rangers and rogues are most common throughout the house, though Tharashk has a use for most classes such as fighters, scouts and barbarians. Even aristocrats can be found serving as mediators for mercenary contracts in the cities. The house doesn't attract many wizards or artificers, although a tradition of sorcery runs through the clans. There are rumors of warlocks within the Aashta clan who are followers of the Dragon Below. Druids who follow the Gatekeepers work for the house by working alongside prospectors to protect and restore the land. Business House Tharashk act as a proxy business for the Daughters of Sora Kell by negotiating trade with the rest of Khorvaire for them. Anyone wanting to contract the monster labourers or mercenaries of Droaam go through Tharashk in order to do so. House Deneith are in direct competition with Tharashk as they wish to wrestle the monster mercenaries out of their control. Though neither house admits to open conflict between each other, sabotage and secret operations occur often. House Tharashk makes a large amount of profit through prospecting and the sale of dragonshards. Additionally, many House Tharashk heirs become professional inquisitives and can be hired. Droaam Contracts House Tharashk contracts monster races from Droaam to either be mercenaries or laborers. Contracted monsters are first evaluated to make sure they are able to communicate and be non violent towards other humanoids. They are then licensed and monitored by the Dragonne's Roar. Gnolls, ogres and minotaurs are fielded as mercenaries or laborers, while gargoyles and harpies are used as couriers, scouts and messengers. As a rule, House Tharashk only contracts monsters to clients with good credentials such as dragonmarked heirs. Mercenaries are more expensive than laborers as laborers will only fight when their own life is threatened. Services are restricted to one location such as a city, contracted monsters cannot be taken on journeys. The house makes profit through volume so monsters are often contracted in groups larger than twenty and for at least a month's work paid in advance. Relations Overall the people of Khorvaire feel indifferent to members of House Tharashk, though many believe them to be provincial and uncivilized. Many find the presence of contracted monsters unsettling, especially outside large communities. House Cannith: 'House Tharashk dislikes House Cannith for their dominance over the dragonmarked houses. Members of Tharashk sometimes refer to members of House Cannith as Cannith dandies. 'House Deneith: House Tharashk are openly resentful of House Deneith's self-styled military superiority. House Tharashk are in competition with House Deneith as both focus on the contracting of mercenaries. Members of House Tharashk sometimes refer to members of House Deneith as Toothless Deneith lords. House Lyrandar: 'House Tharashk regularly contracts bodyguards and mercenaries to House Lyrandar and so Lyrandar agents are often friendly towards their Tharashk counterparts. 'House Thuranni: '''House Thuranni and Tharashk both share ambition and influence in Droaam. Members of House Thuranni are friendly towards members of Tharahsk. Key Locations *Zarash'ak: located in the city of the same name in the Shadow Marches, Zarash'ak is Tharashk's seat of power. *Graywall: A large settlement on the outskirts of Droaam. Though it is not run by House Tharashk, it is of much importance to them as they recruit their monstrous mercenaries and laborers from here. Guilds and Organizations *Finders Guild *Liondrake's Roar Affiliates *Cults of the Dragon Below:' House Tharashk traces its roots to the Shadow Marches and shares the beliefs of many of its inhabitants. Many Aashtar clan members cling to these old ways and, although they aren't usually dangerous, can be disturbing for outsiders. Some members wish to use the House's resources in service of dark forces from the world below. *'The Gatekeepers: Though some members of House Tharashk follow the Cults of the Dragon Below, others choose to adhere to the teachings of the Gatekeeper Druids. Many of those that do follow these beliefs are Torrn clan members. Prestige Classes & Paragon Paths *Duraak'ash *Tharashk Wayfinder Stats '''3.5 Edition *Typical House Tharashk Bounty Hunter: Eberron Campaign Setting p.238 * Kalaash'arrna: Dragonmarked p.81 * Vurlaak d'Tharashk: Magic of Eberron p.33 4th Edition * Tharashk Hunter: Eberron Campaign Guide p.231 Notes The names or even number of the minor clans are unrecorded, probably so that players can create their own surname and minor clan. References * Page 238 * Pages 76-81 * Pages 230-231 * Page 90 Category:Dragonmarked Houses